


Cats choose us

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Gen, a little angst about Vilde's mother and their relationship but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: The one thing Vilde always wanted for her birthday was a kitten





	Cats choose us

The one thing Vilde always wanted for her birthday was a kitten, a small grey-ish kitten with big eyes that she could cuddle with on stormy days and that would always want to be with her even when when the other kids wouldn’t.

She would follow her mother around before her birthday every year and plead for a kitten. It didn’t even need to be grey if her mother liked another color!

When Mrs. Whiskers in the neighboring apartment got kittens Vilde would go over and look at them. Elisabeth, Mrs. Whiskers’ owner, told her she could get one for free if she wanted too. When Vilde heard this she got so excited she rushed back to her own apartment and asked her mother. Her mother said “no” like every other time she asked. Well, her mother didn’t exactly say “no”, she just said some variations of the many answers that all meant no:

“Not now, sweetie”

“Maybe, next year”

“Please! Be quiet!”

“Vilde let’s discuss this later”

Over the years Mrs. Whiskers’ got more litters of kittens, after a while Vilde stopped visiting. It was heartbreaking knowing she couldn’t bring one home.

When Vilde got older and she started to take care of the finances in the little household, she stopped asking for a kitten for her birthday.

Getting a cat meant money going out. Vilde had put up a budget one afternoon for her potential cat. It would need cat food, a litter box, trips to the vet, cat toys, and a million other things Vilde would have to find money for every month. She looked down on the budget and sighed. Maybe, she just wasn’t meant to get a cat.  
-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY”

Vilde jumped in suprise, her appartment was filled with her closest friends. Eva, Chris, Noora and Sana all rushed over and hugged her. Shortly followed by Eskild, Magnus, Isak and a million others who all congratulated her. Vilde had a smile that seemed impossible to get ride off.

“Wow, thank you so much everyone! Truly wow,” Vilde was lost of words, “I don’t know what to say!”

“Jusy wait to you see your preseeent!” Eskild said in an singsongy voice.

“What present?”

“AU! No need to hit me Linn! I kept it a secret until the party that is all I promised!”

“Guys! What present?”

Eva smiled and gave Noora a secretly look.

“Go into your room, Vilde” Sana said.

Vilde opened the door to her room slowly. On her bed was a big black, orange and white cat standing regally. It obviously wasn’t a kitten, but Vilde didn’t care because the cat looked straight at her and meowed before jumping down from the bed and stroking itself against Vilde’s leg.  
Vilde petted it gently and the cat purred.

“We know you wanted a kitten...” Vilde heard Eva’s voice in the background. Vilde wanted to protest and say that the cat was perfect, but Eva continued talking before Vilde could speak.

“But, you know that friend of Sana who works down at the animal rescue? Well, she called two days ago and told us she had to put this cat down because it’s former family didn’t want it anymore and honestly look at her! She is so pretty, we couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her and we knew you wanted a cat.”

Vilde picked her up.

“She is perfect. What is her name?” Vilde held her to her chest and stroked her. The cat nuzzled to her.

“Katinka said her name was Kitty,” Sana respond. Chris interrupted her.

“That is very boring isn’t it? Like this cat is obviously the best cat ever and it has the best owner ever,” Chris winked at her, “like she deserves an awesome name something that she can live up to.”

“You can’t just give a cat a new name, Chris,” Noora sighed.

“Yes, you can. Humans do it all the time. If you have a dull name you change it,” Chris raised her hands in defeat, “I am just saying try converting her to the new name if she doesn’t like it keep Kitty.”

Vilde thought about it.

“Eufemia. Her name is Eufemia”

Eufemia hummed in respones to her new name and Vilde held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO THINGS:
> 
> 1\. the story of the cat in the story is based on a true story about how a friend of mine got a cat. A vet friend of hers couldn't bear the thought of putting it down so she called all her friends until someone agreed to adopt it. 
> 
> 2\. Eufemia is the name of an old Norwegian queen most famous for translating love poems and giving name to "Eufemias gate" in Oslo. Her name is also super pretty and her love poems to her husband are super sweet. 
> 
> Please comment and give kudos!


End file.
